Computing devices provide various applications and services for collecting data from users and to provide information to users. Some of these applications may be games or other entertaining applications to keep the interest of the user, while also collecting user data or providing information to the user. Many of these applications, however, are provided in a predefined format that allows little to no customization of the applications or services themselves, including the type of data collected from the users or the information being provided to the users. Other applications may provide the information in a manner that is not retained by the user, as the application is unable to keep the user's interest.